Treatment planning techniques for primary breast irradiation are investigated to optimize dose to areas at risk while minimizing dose to critical structures. When the high-dose volume is increased to include the internal mammary chain (IMC), dose to lung and opposite breast increase. This has been investigated extensively with both treatment planning and dose measurements.